To Say Farewell
by Tegril1
Summary: Gapfiller oneshot. Will and Elizabeth, just before the former's departure, talk, enjoy each other's company, and discuss the name of their child-to-be. Complete.


**Title:** To Say Farewell

**Author:**Tegril aka Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:**This is a work of fanfiction. All known POTC characters belong to Disney and the people who thought up the ideas. There are quotes from the movies, and I trust you know what they are. I'm merely borrowing them.

**Spoilers:** For the latter half of AWE.

**Genre:**Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** PG-13. See Warnings.

**Warnings:**Slight mention to what happens between a married couple. But it's all implied, to fit with the PG-13. I don't think I'll ever write R-rated romances, because I'm no good with them.

**Characters:**Will, Elizabeth, and others I won't name because it will spoil the story.

**Pairings:**Willabeth, as usual. No slash or incest.

**Summary:** Gapfiller oneshot. Will and Elizabeth, just before the former's departure, talk, enjoy each other's company, and discuss the name of their child-to-be.

**A/N:**This was my own thinking. You don't have to agree with what I've write. But I did make an effort to make this fit into the world of POTC. See the author notes at the end of this story for other information.

* * *

**To Say Farewell**

"How much more time do we have left?" The voice was feminine, soft, and sounded drowsy.

Her companion glanced up at the sky. "A few hours, at least." he replied somewhat lazily. "Don't worry about it, Elizabeth...Turner." He tucked the blanket wrapped around the two of them more tightly.

A smile. "Very well, I won't." She ran her hand through his dark, wavy locks. "Will Turner."

"Good." He gently kissed her throat, then her collarbone.

"Stop that. It tickles." Elizabeth gave him a light shove.

"Mine," he growled playfully. "You're mine now."

She pouted at him, then suddenly brightened. "But that means you're mine, too." She leaned forward suddenly, and pulling him close by his hair, kissed him hard. "Two can play this game." She said breathlessly after they had pulled apart.

He quietly chuckled. "All right, then." He gave her a grin, the kind of grin that made her heart beat faster and her mouth dry. "So beautiful..." Will ran his fingers down her face, letting them rest on her pulse.

"As you are handsome." Elizabeth pressed her head against his chest. "My pirate."

"You're a pirate yourself." He began combing her hair. "King, in fact. Or should I say, Queen?"

"It's only a title, Will. It's not as if I'll live up to it, now that there's no need for it."

"Mm." He nuzzled her hair, and for a few minutes, they simply stared out into the horizon. Some gulls flew lazily, crying shrilly and harshly. The tide was slowly creeping up the shore, but where they lay, it would not reach them until the sun had set.

Elizabeth stirred. "I don't want you to go today," She murmured. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I can't, as much as I wish to," Will heaved a sigh. "It's all very troublesome."

"Agreed." She replied. "If Jones weren't dead, I would sent him to his grave myself."

"Bloodthirsty, are you?" He commented dryly. Maybe Jack had ben right in calling her a charming murderess, but he would never say that. "What's done is done."

She traced the scar that laid over his heart. "It wasn't meant to be this way," she sadly said. "Yet here you are, because of what Jones forced upon you." Clutching his arm, she pulled him as close as possible. "Will, promise me you won't become like him." She urgently implored. They both knew who "him" was.

"Do I love anything more than you, Elizabeth?" The pirate took her hand from his arm, and held it between his own. "You're all that I love." He kissed her, slowly, stilling her anxieties. "You have my word, and you'll always have it."

"Good." The young woman closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "Then I suppose...I could wait ten years." She suddenly looked at him coquettishly. "I take it that we've accomplished at least one thing today? Unless Jack was right."

"Elizabeth..." In mock annoyance he pushed her away. "He is not right, and you know it."

"Good thing he wasn't."

Will snorted. "He enjoys teasing me. Though I'm used to it, that particular joke always got on my nerves," he admitted.

"It just proves how patient you were."

"Patience had nothing to do with this." Another smile. "Let's just say that your charm was so much better than that of others." His dark brown eyes were intense. "I wouldn't have another but you," he whispered. "Only you."

Elizabeth was near blushing, but managed to reply coherently. "I'm happy about that, Will."

A pair of arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her close. Silence hung again in the air. This time, Will broke it. "Will you be all right on your own?" he inquired.

"Being a pirate does have its little rewards." She smiled lazily at him. "I think I have enough savings to last me for a long time. The rest I can earn." She stretched. "You don't need to worry about me."

"You're my wife. I'm supposed to do that." He sighed. "On your own, in a strange town..." Though they were on an island, they were not far off from civilization. They had already agreed to meet ten years later on a deserted beach, a distance away from a seaport.

"Not alone." She interrupted. "Have you forgotten?" Elizabeth smiled brilliantly. "If all goes well, then we will have our first child in nine months or so." Her hazel eyes shone.

"Indeed," Will returned her smile. "Have any ideas on what we're going to call her?"

"How sure are you that it's going to be a girl?" She tugged half heartedly at his bandanna. "It could be a son." She grinned knowingly when he looked away. "Ah, so it's a son you really want."

"No. no, it's not that." He weakly protested. "It's just that we need to think of both possibilities."

She decided to let it go. "All right, then. What shall we name her?"

"I was thinking of 'Elizabeth,' but maybe you have something better."

"I don't need a namesake."

"And if I like the name?"

"Hmm," She looked thoughtful. "It could be a middle name."

"All right." He let it go. "Know what I want as a first name, then?"

"What?"

A pause. "Jacqueline," he said deliberately.

Her mouth dropped open. He gave her a crooked grin at her incredulous look. "I know what you're thinking," he continued. "But since I don't want our son named 'Jack,' this seemed like the best." He shrugged uncomfortably. "After what he did for me, I think this would be a good way to...honor him. Or maybe—"

She hushed him. "Stop rambling, dear Will," she chuckled. "I like it. It has a nice ring to it." she tested it out. "Jacqueline Elizabeth Turner."

"She'll grow up to be like you." He said, musing. "Beautiful, fierce, with a temper..."

"Stop it!" Elizabeth playfully slapped his arm. "Or you'll see the temper in action."

He held up his hands. "All right, then." He smiled.

_I could learn to like talking when he's so agreeable,_ she thought. "Do know what I want for our son's name?" She asked aloud.

"No."

"William."

He looked at her. "Aren't two Wills enough?" he inquired. "If my father joins us, there will be three Wills running around."

"I like it, though." Elizabeth wrapped a few strands around her finger and twisted them. "Named for the man I only ever loved." She stared into his eyes. "No one, not even Jack, could take that place." She sighed in contentment. "Besides, we could call him 'Liam' for short."

"I'm honored, Elizabeth." He loved saying her name. She liked hearing it from him. How odd, that at one point in their lives, he would call her nothing but "Miss Swann." He smiled at his own thoughts. After their first encounter with the pirates, he had always called her by her name, the way she always had wanted him to.

"Are you listening to me?" She tapped his temple.

"Sorry." He pulled himself back. "What were you saying?" To keep himself from drifting, he once again ran his finger through Elizabeth's hair.

She seemed a little reluctant to repeat her sentence. "I was asking if whether you thought 'James' was a good middle name."

Dead silence. Will's hand faltered. Elizabeth bit her lip. Finally, Will asked, in eerily calm voice, "Why James?"

She didn't look at him. "Do you remember when Sao Feng mistook me for Calypso?" she asked.

"I remember." He frowned, not liking the memories. "But you never told me how he died, or how you became his successor."

"I'm getting to that. Stop interrupting!" She glared at him. "After I was aboard his ship, he tried...to claim me as his."

"What?"

She pushed him down. "He's already dead, Will, don't worry him," she chided. "But before he could do anything, there was an explosion." The woman closed her eyes. "Sao Feng was pierced through by a large plank of wood. He lived long enough to give me his Piece of Eight."

"Who caused the explosion?"

"_The Flying Dutchman_." She grimaced. "Feng and his crew were double-crossed, like you were." She crossed her arms, shivering a little. "At first, Tai Huang refused to name me as captain..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Elizabeth." She looked in shock; she knew that voice. She loosened herself from the grip of the man that held her. "James? James!" she gasped out. She hadn't expected to see him here. She hurried down the stairs toward him.

Norrington pulled her into an embrace. "Thank God you're alive," he said in relief. "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

She pulled away. "My father's died," she replied coldly.

"No, it can't be true. He returned to England." Confused the man shook his head.

Her voice was frozen. "Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

Before he could answer, they both heard Davy Jones shouting out, "Who among you do you name as captain?"

"Captain! Her!" Tai Huang frantically pointed. The other men followed his example, fearing for their lives.

Davy Jones looked at them, then at Elizabeth. His eyes narrowed. "Captain—" he began.

Norrington interrupted him with a clipped tone of voice. "Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig." He looked at Elizabeth. "The captain shall have my quarters."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, her words stiff. "But I prefer to remain with my crew."

"Elizabeth." He took her arm. "I swear. I did not know—"

"—which side you chose?" She jerked her arm away, backing up to stand with Sao Feng's men. "Well now you." _And what will you do about it? _her eyes challenged.

---

_Some time later..._

Someone turned the key in the lock. The door opened, revealing Norrington. "Come with me."

Elizabeth and her crew simply looked at him.

"_Quickly_."

She nodded. The men scurried out, leaving her with Norrington. "What are you doing?" she asked, immediately suspicious.

"Choosing a side." He held her gaze.

He quickly led them around the sides of the ship, where a rope led from Sao Feng's ship to the Dutchman. The men climbed the ropes like rats. Tai Huang was hissing at them in Chinese, gesturing with his good arm. James Norrington looked to Elizabeth. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren." He gazed across the darkened waters. "I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Elizabeth stepped up next to him. "It's too late to earn my forgiveness," she said.

He stared at her. "I had _nothing_ to do with your father's death." he said vehemently. He looked away. "But that does not absolve me of my other sins." he said in a quieter voice.

As she looked at him, Elizabeth felt something akin to pity. James' one fault was that he always looked for a way to save himself and his reputation. He was a good man, respectable even in these circumstances, and she wished that he could somehow find himself out of this mess. "Come with us." she said.

Surprised, his eyes met hers.

"James, come with me."

Before he could answer, a voice rang out above them. "Who goes there?"

They both stiffened, and Norrington pulled out his sword as they looked up. It was Bill.

"Go. I will follow." James said urgently.

"You're lying."

He glance sharply at her. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth..." he leaned toward her. "...But never joined." Slowly, they kissed.

"Go, now." He gave her a light shove before turning to face Bill. "Back to your station, sailor." he said, hoping to install a tone of sternness.

"No one leaves the ship," The other flatly intoned.

"Stand down." He said slowly, pointed his sword. "That's an order."

"That's an order." For one moment, Bootstrap paused. "Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship—"

"Steady, man!" Norrington was both alarmed and confused. He must be half-mad, judging from his appearance.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship." Bill still mumbled, before shouting, "All hands, prisoner escape!"

"Belay that!" But it was too late. Jones' men had been roused.

"James!" Elizabeth was now the only one on the rope; she looked upon the scene with horror. He could still make it if he left now...

Norrington closed his eyes briefly, then turned, and taking out his pistol, shot the rope apart. As he turned back around, Bill Turner stabbed him with some sort of broken spear. A guttural gasp escaped from his lips.

"JAMES! NO!" Elizabeth screamed as saw him fall against the rail. Water filled her mouth, and she was forced to swim or drown. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears; what was a few more drops of salt in the sea?

_It shouldn't have happened this way, _she thought as Sao Feng's men pulled her up. _Oh James..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what happened to his body after that." She shuddered. "But I do hope...he's found peace." She went on, not really talking directly to Will. "He was an honorable man, the kind my father wanted me to marry. He was hurt when I chose you, but he accepted it quite graciously. More so than others might."

Elizabeth gazed hesitantly at her husband. "I know you don't think highly of him, but...he was once a close friend of mine." Her eyes did not waver as she looked at Will. "I want to do this, in memory of him."

Will didn't speak. He was still stunned by turn of events.

"Will?" Her voice was soft. "What do you think?"

He turned to look at her. "His name'll be William James Turner, the third," he replied, smiling at her. "Because I own him one for saving my wife."

Relief filled her. She embraced him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, "For understanding."

He merely drew her closer. "It's the least I can do, if we won't be seeing each other for long time."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Will...I can't do this."

"Do what?" he queried.

"Say...goodbye." Her voice trailed off. "Ever since we stepped on this beach, it's never left my mind." She heaved a sigh. "It shouldn't have turned out this way. Things went wrong..."

He silenced her with a kiss. "Then don't think about it, Elizabeth." he said. "It's not as if we won't meet again."

"Ten years is a long time. Anything could happen. What if something happens to me? What if I can't keep—"

"Hush." He touched her lips with his hand. "I know." He shifted, sitting up and looking to the west. "This is why I'm not going to say farewell."

"No?"

Will smiled. "Because I swear I'll come back." He took her hands in his. "I won't become the monster Jones was." The look in his eyes was intense. "I swear, Elizabeth, this is not the last you will be of me."

And she believed him.

"Don't cry for me," He stroked her hair. "All right?"

Mutely, she nodded.

---

Will sat on a large rock, pulling on his boot. "I'm going to need the other one," he called, turning around to look at his wife. She stepped up next to him, his boot on her own foot. As he looked up at her, Elizabeth smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Grinning, he slipped her boot up, and took her leg in his hands. Her skin was soft underneath his hands; he would definitely miss its feel. Bending forward, he softly kissed her knee, and let his fingers slip until they held her thigh.

Elizabeth was silent throughout this, savoring the moment. As last, Will looked back, and quietly said, "It's nearly sunset." They could both see the Dutchman in distance. She swallowed hard, knowing that it was soon.

Will didn't say anything as he walked away. He stopped at a rock, where something on top lay covered. Pulling it off revealed the chest that contained his heart. "It's always belong to you," he said as he looked down at it before picking it up and turned to Elizabeth. "Will you keep it safe?" he asked.

"Yes." She came to stand next to him, taking the chest from him. Her voice threatened to choke. "Yes."

They gazed at each other, trying to memorize the face of that of the other. Will looked as if he were going to say something, but instead, he pressed their foreheads together. Words were of no more use here, he realized. Anything he said was probably going to make this harder. Elizabeth was afraid she was going to cry at any moment.

At last, Will stepped back, and began swiftly walking toward the shoreline.

Numbly, Elizabeth shook her head. Placing the chest aside, she called his name. "Will!" When he turned, she ran toward him.

Will caught her in his arms, and they kissed, one last time. Reluctantly, they broke apart. He gave her a final smile. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Before she could ask what he meant, Will was already gone.

Elizabeth watched as the sun set, before it fully disappeared. There was a green flash, and the _Flying Dutchman_ was gone from her view.

"Be safe, Will." she said softly. "I'll wait until you return."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**I don't know what color Elizabeth's eyes are. On the cover of all three DVDs, everyone's eyes look dark.

**A/N #2:** I don't know if Will and Elizabeth ever had any other children when Will came back. They might have. But during a time when you can't tell a child's gender until it's born, parents consider all possibilities.

**A/N #3: **I'm not a Norrington/ Elizabeth shipper,Norrington once loved Elizabeth. Once he was her friend. His betrayal must have hurt, but I think, in the end, Elizabeth forgave him. The poor man was probably thrown overboard, with nothing but the clothes on his back. I felt he deserved better. What better way to honor him then giving his name to a child?

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

— **Tegril**


End file.
